Construction
Construction is the player building skill in Mystera Legacy. What you build is always placed in the tile you are facing. Most structures (walls, doors, towers, trading counters, and training dummies) slowly decay over time, requiring regular repairs using repair kits. Structures that are not touching others on at least two sides decay significantly faster (with the exception of towers and target dummies). Destroying a construction object returns half of the materials it took to build it, except for stairs (which return no materials). You automatically do 25% damage to your own structures with each hit; use a hammer, spear from two spaces, or a sword (sideways) to break interactable objects (such as gates, towers, and trade counters). Hitting another player's structures is a hostile act and will trigger any other player's arrow towers within range. You can toggle /pvp to avoid accidentally hitting other player's structures. Additionally, anyone can break a new structure in a few hits within a few minutes of it being built, without triggering towers (to counter some trolling behavior). Destroying other player's structures is the realm of the Destruction skill. 'Leveling Up and Experience' Each level in construction increases the hit points of what you build by 1%, capping at 100. Anything you build gives 40 base experience, making simple fires the go-to for grinding. 'Defending your Home' Make sure your base is fully floored, with fully connected walls, and don't use animal gates to try and keep people out since they have very few hit points. If part of your base is not floored adjacent floor tiles can decay, and any items on them can be lost. Floor tiles also stop players from using escape ropes to enter your base from underground. Your walls must be fully connected because any wall or door not touching a structure on at least two sides suffers significantly accelerated decay, and full damage from attacks regardless of its hit points. Connected walls take reduced damage above 50%, and even less above 10%, so make sure you keep up on your base repairs. Early goals should be to build at least one series of stone walls, and to not build bigger than you can maintain. Arrow Towers are also an investment that can deter protential raiders, and will also record the names of their last three targets. Inside your base you can consider placing hidden spike traps that will harm other players, if necessary. Finally you can use locks which can protect your most valuable items for a period of time in the case of a break-in. 'Adjacent Structures' In Galebrook, anything built touching another player's existing structure they can break in four hits as though your structure were their own. This includes building next to sign posts, or any other construction object, not just walls and gates. It is generally polite to leave at least a minimum of 2-3 squares between neighbors unless you've first talked it over. In Wellington, you can destroy with PVP-on other players' decaying structures touching your own that are built at a later time than yours. For example, you woke up and found that someone built a structure hugging your wall or door intended to raid or troll you -- you can destroy that adjacent object but the offending builder cannot do the same to yours because your structures have an earlier build time. 'Decay and Repairing' All walls, gates, arrow towers, trading counters, and training dummies decay, having a chance to lose a percentage of their hit points at random intervals. Like equipment, structures can be repaired with repair kits (each have 200 uses, and is made with 10 stone, 5 wood, 2 flint, and 5 clay). The amount repaired for structures is 0.25% per repair level. After level 10 repairing you can repair up to six squares at once if you have flint in your inventory (consuming the flint in the process). Sweat catchers are accessories that boost both construction and repair by +5, and you can equip two of them. They are made with the Knitting skill and require 10 yarn, 4 red dye, and 8 silver to make. As of January 17th, 2019: Decay removes 2.875% total HP at a time, occurring at most once per 8 hours. This applies to structures that are touching other structures on at least two sides. "Unsupported" structures (not touching others on two sides) have significantly accelerated decay, with the exception of towers and target dummies. 'Reinforcing Structures' *1 Dragon Scale and 1 Gold adds 25,000 HP plus 100 HP per construction level (for a max of 35,000 HP at 100) *Only structures which decay can be reinforced so Other Objects are not applicable. *Reinforcing is possible even to objects you did not build, regardless of tribe if any. *You can reinforce objects as many times as you can; there's no limit. *Reinforcing does not repair the object. It raises the max HP and applies the same percentage-based decayed current HP. (Example: Animal Gate was 1,200 / 1,360 HP before reinforcing, turns into 29,100 / 29,760 HP after. *In Wellington, no Myst is used in reinforcing. 'How to Reinforce Structures' #Have some Gold and Dragon Scales in your inventory, key #Stand facing the target to reinforce, #Select Dragon Scales and tap/click "Use". One gold is automatically deducted from your bag per Dragon Scale. A log message of the activity is shown in the chat window. 'Gates and Walls' While there are rules for who can open a gate, if you move through quickly you can be followed. The timing seems to be a second or less, so it's convenient for letting other people in on purpose but can take a few tries (especially depending on latency). Pausing in the doorway, or building multiple doors, can stop strangers from following you inside. It's a good idea to upgrade to stone walls early. 100K hit points for wood walls might feel like a lot at first, but after factoring in a day or two of decay, or the potential damage from raiders even without it, stone is simply the baseline for security. And even then two rows of stone walls (or more) is better than one for added security. 'Floors and Roads' Tile kits are Crafting instead of construction which are applied from your inventory to the square you are standing on. Floor tiles protect items but can decay if next to nature tiles (including water and road tiles). They also block players underground from using escape ropes up. * Floor tiles can be removed with a shovel: clay is the easiest to dig up, and stone is the hardest. * Stone roads are significantly difficult to remove under 50-70 digging levels in order to deter griefing and trolling. Road tiles do not protect items or block the use of escape ropes from underground. Roads decay after a random number of days and cannot be repaired. In Wellington... *Laying roads and floor tiles in Wellington costs 25% of your current /mystcost amount. *Removing floors 'in Wellington is free. *Removing '''roads '''in Wellington costs 100% of your current /mystcost amount. *A workaround to remove ''Gravel Roads easier and cheaper is laying clay or wood floors over them then dig. '''Other Objects List of other construction objects you can build for your base, or around other parts of Mystera. These objects are exempt from the accelerated decay that can affect gates and walls (and with the exception of arrow towers and target dummies, other objects on this list do not decay at all, and therefore also cannot be reinforced with more HP). |- | |Bed | style="text-align: center;"|400 | style="text-align: center;" | +4 HP/lvl | × 20 Wood × 4 Feathers × 4 Wool |- | colspan="5" | Sleeping in the bed your character built keeps him/her in the game while logged off. This adds to your character's time alive and accumulation of angel dust. Sleeping in your bed is required to be listed in the Server Leaderboards whenever you are not playing in-game. |- | |Bellows | style="text-align: center;"|1,000 | style="text-align: center;" | +10 HP/lvl | × 30 Wood × 5 Silver × 6 Hides |- | colspan="5" |Attached to the left of a bloomery to operate it. |- | |Bloomery | style="text-align: center;"|5,000 | style="text-align: center;" | +50 HP/lvl | × 250 Stone × 150 Clay × 8 Charcoal × 10 Silver |- | colspan="5" |Attached to a bellows. Used in Smelting iron and steel. |- | |Duel Statue | style="text-align: center;"|150,000 | style="text-align: center;"| +1,500 HP/lvl | × 100 Stone × 20 Bone × 15 Gold |- | colspan="5" |Used for player duels without risk of death or item drop. Assassin exp points are only gained in Galebrook duels. |- | |Fire Pit | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;" | +2.5 HP/lvl | × 20 Stone × 4 Wood × 4 Flint × 4 Charcoal |- | colspan="5" | Add wood to start a fire. Can be used for Cooking and basic Smelting. Each piece of wood added is 8% fuel for 30 seconds |- | |Garbage Bin | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | × 20 Clay × 20 Flint |- | colspan="5" |Items dropped facing a garbage bin are irretrievably deleted. |- | |Golden Candlestick | style="text-align: center;"|1,000 | style="text-align: center;" | +10 HP/lvl | × 20 Bronze × 5 Flint × 5 Gold |- | colspan="5"|The candlestick is purely just for decoration; no practical use. |- | |Recall Tile | style="text-align: center;"|5,000 | style="text-align: center;" | +50 HP/lvl | × 1 Escape Lantern × 1 Dragon Scale × 10 Gold |- | colspan="5" | Binds where you appear after using an escape lantern, or death. /clear to unbind. If you die within 30 seconds of respawning you appear in Crossroads instead. |- | |Signpost | style="text-align: center;"|200 | style="text-align: center;" | +2 HP/lvl | × 20 Wood |- | colspan="5" |Use the /sign message command to write a message on a signpost. |- | |Simple Fire | style="text-align: center;"|n/a | style="text-align: center;"|n/a | × 5 Wood × 3 Tinder × 1 Flint |- | colspan="5" | TEMPORARY! Eventually burns out after 3 minutes, leaving behind one charcoal . Can be instantly put out by pouring water on it with a bucket. |- | |Stairway | style="text-align: center;"|10,000 | style="text-align: center;"|n/a | × 100 Stone × 20 Clay × 1 Gold |- | colspan="5" |Connects down to the next map level in Galebrook . Cannot be built in Wellington and the Underworld. |- | |Stone Anvil | style="text-align: center;"|5,000 | style="text-align: center;" | +50 HP/lvl | × 400 Stone × 10 Silver |- | colspan="5" |Used for Smithing and renaming equipments. It is not used in crafting. |- | |Trading Counter | style="text-align: center;"|150,000 | style="text-align: center;" | +1,500 HP/lvl | × 50 Wood × 10 Silver × 5 Gold |- | colspan="5" |''MUST BE BUILT ON A FLOOR TILE TO PRESERVE PAID ITEMS!'' Other players can send items across a counter if it has no price set. Used to sell items: *Set a price by dropping the price item and hitting action. *Clear a price by hitting action with nothing underfoot. *Change the price quantity with the /price quantity command. *A set trading counter will sell whatever is placed behind it. *Cannot be used to "buy" items off nature tile squares (as of January 2019). |- | |Training Dummy | style="text-align: center;"|1,000 | style="text-align: center;" | +10 HP/lvl | × 50 Wood × 20 Tinder × 1 Red Dye |- | colspan="5" | *Used to train melee weapon skills, loses 1 HP per hit. *Punch with no weapon equipped to break quickly. *Any player can use/damage it so be sure to build it 1 tiles away from your walls so people cannot snipe and destroy them with spears or hammers. |- | |Wooden Table | style="text-align: center;"|100 | style="text-align: center;"| +1 HP/LVL | × 20 Wood |} Category:Skills